trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
ADF
Abbreviation for the Ane Confederation Defense Forces. Usually used as a ship name prefix for Defense Force vessels not under Starfleet Command. The Ane Defense Force serves two purposes. One: The defense of Ane systems. ADF ships patrol the Ane Confederation systems to protect them, to maintain traffic control, and to provide S&R services if required. This can be passive of in the case of the Youn/Orion/Ferengi trade war an active exclusion of belligerent ships or those trying to blockade the Oz system from other belligerents. Two: To aid the Ane contribution to Starfleet. Ane do not need 400 ships to defend their systems. The majority of the Ane vessels are under the direct command of Starfleet. These ships go under the "USS" prefix when under Starfleet command. The Ane supply frigates, cruisers, search and rescue cutters, and heavy transports. The Manta class heavy frigate is infamous along the old neutral zone regions as the ship the foe feared. Nomenclature Ane ships have never used "NCC" numbers even when under Starfleet Command. The numbers refer to the class type -- heavy cruiser, frigate, scouts etc., and the number of said type that have been built, the ship's "hull number". Numbering is not always rational. For example the Unity class was first designated as a heavy cruisers - CA, and numbered accordingly. They were later changed to light frigates - FF, the hull numbers were not changed. And the next heavy cruisers the Planet class picked up the hull numbers where the Unity left off. *Cutter/Escort -- DD *Light Cruiser-- CL *Heavy Cruiser -- CA *Science cruiser -- CS *Light Frigate -- FF *Heavy Frigate -- CB *Scout -- FS *Transport -- CT *Tug -- TA *Bulk Carrier -- HTA *Mobile Starbase -- MSTB Ship Types Cutters Falcon class 2340 to present DD-01 to DD-214 currently, not all ships are still in service. The type gets used up. Light Frigate Emerald class 2286 to 2310 FF-01 to FF-06 All Decommissioned Unity class 2360 to 2376 All Decommissioned Stingray class 2375 to present Eagleray class 2407 to present Heavy Frigate Unity class 2330 to 2360 Decommissioned Manta Class 2368 to Present 28 in service. Advantage class 2407 to Present Light Cruisers Covenant class 2390 to present 54 in service. Heavy Cruiser The ADF currently has 106 Heavy cruisers. Nia class 2260 to 2288 CA-01 to CA-04 All Decommissioned Unity class 2266 to 2320 CA-05 to CA-52 All Decommissioned, Kandilan class 2325 to Present CA-53 to CA-96, 27 Currently in service Planet class ''2350 to present CA-97 to CA-116,125. 26 in service Dolphin class 2390 to present CA-121 to 124, 126 to 168, 170. 45 in service Amani class 2406 to present 169, 171 to 173 8 in service. still in production Scouts Basking Ray class ''2380 to present Science Cruisers Euphrates class 2350 to 2400 All Decommissioned Tigris class 2400 to present 50 in service, in production Transports Bullock class 2320 to 2340 All Decommissioned Full resolution‎ 1,236 × 180 pixels Euphrates class 2268 to 2400 All Decommissioned Buffalo class 2325 to 2350 5 in service Full resolution‎ 1,665 × 230 pixels Pachyderm class 2337 to 2365 Full resolution‎ 1,678 × 258 pixels Mammoth class 2355 to 2390 Full resolution‎ 2,046 × 236 pixels Behemoth class 2370 to present Full resolution‎ 4,000 × 1,000 pixels Mastodon class 2380 to present Full resolution‎ 2,174 × 303 pixels Yesterday Class 2406 to present Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Groups Category:ADF